gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XPanettaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Rebel Radio page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Dodo8 (talk) 17:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Cabbie Hey XPanettaa. Is there a certain site or source of information that proves the Cabbie is made by Albany? Most cars in the series before GTA IV, GTA Chinatown Wars and GTA V did not have a named manufacturer at that point. ( ) 00:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea but it was you who added the fact that it was made by Albany. There was no other proof of it being made by Albany, so showing me what you added doesn't add up. ( ) 23:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Brands Vehicle Brands do not exsist in the 3D Universe, please stop adding them to 3D Universe vehicles. Leo68 (talk) 08:30, August 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Give me at least a video proof that clearly has the police chatter saying "Albany Cabbie". 12:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Possibly manufactured does not mean that it is manufactured. 14:52, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::"Don't make an edit without proof" Excuse me? You are the one who is constantly editing without adding proof. Either show some proof that Albany manufactures the Cabbie or leave the page alone. I just removed the "Albany" manufacturer yet again. I said possibly manufactured DOES NOT mean it is manufactured. Why did you re-add it when I obviously said "No"? The page had "Unknown" listed for a long time and multiple users are even asking for proof where does "Albany" come from. It will stay "Unknown" until you will provide solid proof that this in fact is Albany. 17:07, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::*sigh*... Just leave the page alone. Show to me a video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie". 17:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then show the picture of the Albany badge if you have no video. 19:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::I saw this badge. That's not what I meant though. I was asking of a picture of the badge on the car. 20:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, it cannot be seen in game. How would you know it's Albany then? ::::::::I won't quit until I will be 100% sure that it is manufactured by Albany. Deal with it. Give me valid proof, no excuses. 20:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::No, that is NOT the proof that Cabbie is manufactured by Albany. What you gave is is proof that you added the false information. I want proof FROM THE GAME. I'm not sure what are you trying to do, but stop pretending like you don't know what is happening. Give me proof from the game. I don't want proof of you adding false information, I know that - all I'm asking for is proof from the game. From. the. game. ' ::::::::::Let me ask you, have you even played GTA Chinatown Wars? 10:30, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: A couple of things #Do not remove italics from game titles (e.g. ''Grand Theft Auto). For reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style#Italics #Do not change Wikipedia links (TheMoonLightman (talk) 07:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :And again, stop removing italics. You have been warned by me and RainingPain17 but you seem to not to care about it. :TheMoonLightman (talk) 09:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Please Please stop removing the italics from the game titles. You've been already told to do so. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Cabbie You have one chance to show me proof that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany and if you don't show me proof and you persist in adding that info to the Cabbie page then you shall face a block. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't threaten Wildbrick142. Who are you to say "this is your fourth warning", as if you have the power to block him? Such threats won't be tolerated. All he asked is for proof, which you refused to give, but he should be blocked for reverting your edits? I don't think so. You need to show me, LS11sVaultBoy and Wildbrick142 proof that the Cabbie is made by Albany, or you'll have a block. ( ) 20:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cabbie You should just give up, your outnumbered 3-1 two of which are a patroller and an admin. 3D Universe vehicles do not have brands, and it's not confirmed. Leo68 (talk) 07:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Cabbie That is not proof, that is just you showing me the diff where WildBrick deleted your false info. Obviously, you don't have proof so if you add it again you will be blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't a Cabbie in the HD Universe. And if there was, it is a different universe to the one GTA III, VC and SA are in so they wouldn't be the exact same. Also, grounded? The staff aren't your parents. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:17, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::GTA CTW is also in the HD Universe. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:31, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations man! You won the edit war involving the Cabbie being manufactured by Albany, i was wishing luck for you to win this, i just didn't join the war because i was already involved in one to mere the Duster with the Cropduster, but i lost, he had a point while i had none, so, i couldn't do anything, anyway, the Albany Cabbie is now a correct sentence (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Block You are blocked for 1 day for not listening to the warning saying to not remove the italics on GTA games on pages. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Blocked...again Blocked for trying to intimidate an admin and thinking that you make all the rules and that everyone has to do what you say. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Italics Hey X,i really admit that you are useful when adding information about the radio stations, but please, do us a favor, don't remove the italics even that you know that they are useless (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) your getting on my nerves now, you need to watch what you say on the wiki , or you could face a ban, ive learnt about it and ive delt with it, noww its your turn, learn or leave, its up to youMonkeypolice188 (talk) 17:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Tip I'm giving you an advice : make more serious edits. I'll bet VaultBoy would be glad to know that you are doing minor edits to score points get badges or whatever you're looking for. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:38, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I dont mind what you do, im warning you to stop going past guidlines if the wiki page, or you could face a ban.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) you have already been blocked for violation of the policy, so i suggest you behave, im giving you advice hereMonkeypolice188 (talk) 18:31, September 27, 2014 (UTC) look, you have got 3 users warning you, with evidence, you have been warned 3 times already. stop constant reverting, bad or threatining language and violation. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:34, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Wake up There's my case file ! Because you're innocent, I'm gonna show you some things. Reasons to block you : #Removing italics despite being warned twice (here and here) #Clearing warnings from talk page (here) #Inventing excuses to edit pages (here, I agreed ? lol) #Editing a talk page to score an edit and breaking the source code of the template (here) #Editing to get badges despite you've been warned and blocked by an admin for doing so (what did he told you there) #Ignoring warnings Not bad isn't it ? Be smart and I won't post this on VaultBoy's talk page. And do not try to clear this, this could make things worse. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:51, September 27, 2014 (UTC) good wiki editors dont edit to get badges, they edit to make the wiki page better, your acting like a child. you are amking fake information to get more edit counts, your constant reverting, and making threatening accusations to other members of the wiki, by the way your standing, youll be lucky to stay on the wiki, if i had the chance, i would defenitley ban you right now. edit for info, not badges!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:59, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Monkeypolice is right. And do not try to ignore this or this will immediately go to VaultBoy. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:02, September 27, 2014 (UTC) You've been already told to stop scoring edits. Last warning. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) This has gone too far now, RainingPain will be aware of this, and i reccomend to him that he should send the list of violations to Vault boy right away. people just dont learn do they, you have been violating the wiki, you know it aswell. A block is on the way if you go any further.Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : Oh X, Rain is right, i can't do anything, i'm not a patroller or admin or anything else here, all i can do is tell you to not edit war or fight with other members, just leave them alone if they hate you, when editing any article, don't remove the italics and the original format of it, i think you should stay adding info about the radio stations on the vehicles, that's the best thing you can do here, also, that's a good thing, nobody here adds radio stations to the vehicles, but i'm just telling you, don't remove italics or violate the policy, that's why Rain wants to report you, if you keep removing italics and violating the policy is that what they'll do, if you want to get a badge, so get some ''good, real and interesting information, like if you know something nice with a car, a gun or anything, just don't do bad things and everyone will be done with you (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:11, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Fighting X, can you please stop fighting with Rain? He is just removing things that are not really necessary to the wiki, this wiki is not just to get badges, is about information, it doesn't make sense to put irrelevant things in the pages just to get a badge, BTW badges are worthless, you don't get money or even fun with it, i say this because i have one and i don't care about it, just leave Rain alone and don't undo his edits, he is almost a patroller here, have some respect with him, if you keep discussing with him, you'll get banned by LS11VaultBoy, i'm not being a dick, i'm just saying, that's the way the wiki works, information in first place, this is not a place to have edit wars or fights, just stop and do relevant things like adding a true trivia information (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC)) Banned You have been blocked from the GTA Wiki for continuous edit warring. As you have been already blocked for four times, you are now permanently blocked from editing the Wiki. -- 'iLan (XD • ) 06:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC)